


Finding my way back to you

by Voicesinmyhead11



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicesinmyhead11/pseuds/Voicesinmyhead11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on from Clexa beautiful love scene from ep7. In this story, Lexa did not die. This is how season 3 should be in my view.</p><p>Clarke was forced to leave Polis right after she stopped the bleeding. The two lovers find themselves fighting together against their own side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously hate how our badass commander is killed by a stray bullet. Really???? Anyway, this is what I feel should the story should go.

The sky looked so peaceful. A stark contrast with what she's feeling now. Every thoughts are screaming for her to turn her horse around and go, to her. To her love. Yes, her love. Even though they did not say the three words, that is what Lexa is to her in her heart.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt her body clashed to the floor. Before she could process what happened, she heard a harsh voice.

"Stay down!"

"Octavia?" Clarke asked.

"Stay down!" The girl snapped.

Clarke followed Octavia's line of sight and spotted some soldiers at the far front, Skaikru, her people. They heard them shouted something before some of them regrouped and got ready to move out... towards them.

Suddenly the weight was off her. Before she could speak, the dark hair girl hissed, "Follow me."

Clarke was about to follow when she remembered Murphy. 

"Hold on O, Murphy-" she turned around and was stunned.

2 of her escorts sent by Titus was on the ground, dead. Gunshot wound. Murphy was pinned down by a familiar grounder, Indra.

She saw the tough grounder pulled the boy up his feet and started dragging him to follow Octavia. 

Was she so lost in thoughts that she did not realized they were fired upon? She shook her head and ran to catch up with the rest of them. It seemed that Octavia was leading them into the woods, away from the path.

They were not far in when they heard talking in a distant behind them. That's when Clarke realized they were still not safe. The soldiers are hunting them down. 

She quickened her steps, passing by Murphy to get to Octavia who is in the lead.

"They are behind us" she told the girl.

Octavia did not slow down or looked at her. She merely nodded her head and replied tersely, "We will find a place to hide."

 

It wasn't long when they reached a huge stone wall. Before Clarke could asked, Indra pushed her away and started patting the wall. A brief relief crossed the older woman's face before she pressed down on a part of the wall. 

 

Clarke was surprised when the huge wall slide heavily to the side, revealing a passageway inside.

"Move!" Indra commanded, pulling Murphy in first. The rest followed in hurriedly. The entrance started to close after Indra hit some sort of mechanical switch inside the passageway. 

Once the entrance was sealed, there was a brief darkness before dim lights came on. 

 

"We have to continue moving." Indra said before taking the lead.

Clarke took in the surroundings. They were walking on some tracks. There are some broken benches on a platform above from where they are walking. She looked up and saw a sign, there were two words but the first word was burnt beyond recognition. Station, something station. 

Is this a subway station? She read about underground subways when she was in the Ark, seen pictures of the giant mechanical transport but she had never seen them in real life, until now.

The train standing in front of her seemed so strange, yet they are so fascinating. So this is the transport that human used to utilize to get them around?

"Get up Clarke,"

Clarke turned and saw a outstretched hand above her right. The three of them were on the platform. She grasped the hand and pulled herself up.

"Thanks Murphy" she said.

The guy merely shrugged and followed the two grounder ladies into the train carriage.

Clarke followed them in and took a second to take in the train. Two rows of seats at each sides. So thats's what a train looks like.

 

She felt a pain on the right side of her face and hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily, matching the glare of the girl who threw the punch, Octavia.

 

"You disappoint me. You didn't show!" Octavia gritted out.

"You don't want to do that-" Murphy started but was interrupted when Octavia snapped, "Shut up creep! Stay out of this!"

 

Clarke took a breath. She was distracted when they were running for their lives, losing the skaikru hunters she almost forgot about what happened in Polis. Almost.

It came rushing back now, with the pain and tears that were threatening to fall. She pushed them back with all her might, "I was going to meet you."

 

Octavia let out a snort, "Yeah right. That totally explains why you didn't show. That's really a pathetic lie Clarke."

 

"Lexa was shot," the blonde croaked.

 

"You totally chose- wait what?" Octavia eyes widened. 

"Heda was shot?!" Indra's burst out. Clarke noticed how the woman's hand automatically went to her side, ready to draw her weapon.

 

"Was it you Skai Prisa?" Indra asked menacingly.

The blonde shook her head, "Titus"

"Liar! He wouldn't do that! He is the flamekeeper! Heda's teacher! Such lies!" 

"It's true. I was there." Murphy said.

All eyes but Clarke turned to him.

"It was an accident. That bald dude tried to shoot Clarke. She ran, baldy missed, hot commander got shot." Murphy shrugged.

"What? That's absurd and a stupid reason to get shot. What lies are you skai people sprouting" Indra laughed in disbelief.

"Titus was shooting at me when Lexa came in and got hit by Titus." Clarke found herself losing strength with each words coming out of her mouth.

 

Indra stared at Clarke for a few moments before finally believing the girl when she saw the pain the blonde was in was genuine.

"Is she.." Indra found herself unable to finish the sentence. Even though she did not always agree with the commander, her loyalty to Lexa was true. 

 

"No, I don't know." This time, the tear couldn't stop flowing. 

 

Octavia turned to Murphy and smacked him across the chest, "Start talking"

Murphy rolled his eyes before answering, "Hot babe was critical but blondie here is able to stop the bleeding. That damn baldy kept wanting to perform some weird ritual but Clarke wouldn't allowed and asked me to hold him back."

"So Heda is alive?" Indra questioned.

Murphy shrugged again, "Supposed so. She seemed stable when we left." The boy glanced over at Clarke, he swallowed before continuing, "we were then dragged out by that darn baldy. He asked two guards to escort us to skaikru camp before the kill order is in place."

Murphy left out the intimate exchange Clarke had with Lexa and Clarke was thankful for that. 

She felt a presence beside her before a hand pulling her head gently to rest on the shoulder. 

"She will be fine Clarke. Heda is strong." Octavia whispered.

The blonde nodded before turning her face to the shoulder of her friend, letting loose of her tears. 

'Lexa will be fine. She must be. I can't lose her.' The blonde's thoughts were screaming at her but she kept repeating these words in her mind. 

 

Seeing her friend in pain, Octavia simply hold the blonde and rocked her gently. Looking up to her mentor, she saw Indra putting on a stoic face even though she knew the older woman was worried for the commander.

 

She gave Indra a small nod before speaking, "We will rest here and wait till the skaikru guards clear out."

"Then what? We need a plan, we can't wait here forever." The older woman pointed out.

 

Wiping her tears with her sleeves, Clarke pulled herself together and stood up. "You're right. We need to contact Kane. They must be updated." 

 

Indra stared at the blonde, it was obvious that the girl was tired, physically and mentally. Worried sick about the commander yet she took control just like a leader so naturally.

 

"I have a radio, Kane gave it to me. I can signal him." Octavia raised the said device.

 

"Do it." Clarke said, "Then in the meantime, we rest and wait."

 

"There are some stored water and food ration at the front cabin, I'll retrieve them." Indra said.

 

"I'll help then." Clarke offered but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked over and saw an awkward Murphy shrugging, "I'll go. You go take a rest."

 

Before she could argue, the boy started following Indra past a metal door that seemed to connect to another cabin.

 

Looking over, she saw Octavia fumbling with the radio. She was about to walk over when she felt so tired. She felt so mentally drained. Octavia should be able to manage without her. Instead, she dragged herself over to the seats and lay down. Mind drifting to a certain brunette again. Before she knew it, exhaustion overtook her and her eyes started to close.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

"No! Get away from her!" Clarke screamed and tried to shove Titus away from Lexa. The man was being all weird and trying to stop her from helping Lexa. It's like he was giving up on her. But Clarke refused to give up.

 

When Titus interfered again, Clarke had enough, bellowing at Murphy, "Get him away!" 

 

She wasn't sure if the boy would listen to her but apparently he did. She could hear Titus being dragged away and soon it turned into a one way fight, Titus was winning. He had flip the boy on the floor and was twisting his arms around to lock him into place. 

Clarke saw the gun that Titus dropped on the floor and rushed to pick it up.

"Let him go!" She shouted angrily. 

Titus froze when he saw the gun aiming at him. He was about to open his mouth when the blonde aimed a shot to his near right and fired.

"The next one won't miss," the blonde hissed. Without taking his eyes off the guy, she spoke to Murphy, "Tie him up,"

When Titus was securely tied up on the chair where Murphy used to reside, Clarke passed the gun to Murphy but not before warning the boy, "Watch him. And don't make me regret it" nodding to the weapon. 

Murphy merely nodded and took the weapon, leaning against the wall watching the man.

Something was different with Murphy, but Clarke did not have the time to think about it. She had to focus on Lexa. Lexa who is bleeding out on the bed.

She returned to Lexa's side and picked up the cloth Titus had brought before going all weird and crazy, giving up on fighting for Lexa's life.

Gently lifting up Lexa's shirt, she applied pressure to the wound. A hand wrapped around her wrist weakly. 

 

"Clarke, it's too late." 

She heard the brunette whispered. It hurt her to hear those words. 

Running one hand through the brunette's hair before resting it on her forehead, she leaned in and whispered gently, "You will be fine, I will fix you. Don't worry."

"Ai gonplei ste odon (My fight is over). Lexa breathed out. Giving a small smile she continued, "Don't worry Clarke, the next commander will protect you."

 

Shaking her head, the blonde looked at Lexa defiantly. "No. No Lexa. I don't want the next commander. I want..." Choking back her tears, she broke down, "I want you,"

 

She saw Lexa smiling. She knew it was long overdue for her to finally admit her feelings to the girl. Even though they had just made love moments ago, they still had not talked about their feelings. 

Actions speaks louder than words but sometimes, words need to be spoken.

Once she blurted the words out, it started to hit her. The enormity of the situation. She couldn't lose the girl. 

"Thank you Clarke, but this is something you can't fix. My spirit-"

"Shut up!" The blonde snapped. "Stop talking about your death! I need your spirit to stay exactly where they are!" She hastily wiped the tears in her eyes with her sleeves and continued shakily, "So I need you to shut up now and let me do my job!"

 

"I lo-" Lexa started before the blonde cupped a hand over her mouth. 

"Not now Lexa. You don't say that right now. You tell me that after I fix you. Not now."

"But Clarke," the brunette was about to protest but gave up when she saw the broken look on Clarke's face. 

"I am not giving up Lexa. If you really do care about me, live. Fight for us." 

Lexa realized she couldn't be so selfish. She should not tell her she loved her if she was going to give up on her fight. Nodding her head slowly, she gave Clarke a smile, "Sha ambassador"

Clarke wasted no time in doing what she could with the limited supplies. At one point, she heard Murphy asked, "I could knock him out and help you if you need an extra pair of hands."

She declined and mumbled, "Just watch him."

It took some time and Lexa passed out but Clarke was able to stop the bleeding and wrapped up the wound.

Titus was beyond shocked, mumbling continously, "She lives"

Clarke took a deep breath and steady her still shaking hand. Her mind was still spinning, it was too close, so close, she almost lost Lexa. She was too lost in thoughts she almost missed Murphy's question. 

 

She blinked her eyes at him and saw him rolled his eyes.

"Is she ok? Gonna live?" He repeated.

Nodding her head distractedly, she let her hands ran through the brunette's hair. How she loves the feeling. Watching the brunette slow but steady chest rising and falling, she couldn't help the tears at her eyes again. 

She had not lose her.

"You have to go." Titus's voice cut in.

 

She almost forgot they are not alone in the room. 

"I am not going anywhere." She said firmly, ignoring the disapproved look on the man's face.

"If you don't go, you will be in danger."

"I am not leaving her!" Clarke fired back.

"I will keep her safe but you must leave." Titus pleaded.

The blonde's eyes snapped up, "You? You're the one that put her here! You're the one that almost killed her!" Clarke growled menacingly.

"A mistake I regretted. But you have to leave. Heda is injured, there is no one to protect you from the kill order once it is in place. Please." The old man implored.

"Wouldn't that satisfy you then? To have me killed?"

"That is not what Heda wants." Titus said simply.

"Clarke, we have to go. He's right, if we stay here we are in danger. Without the commander's protection, we will be killed." Murphy said.

Shaking her head stubbornly, she was about to refuse when she felt the brunette grabbed her hand gently, "Go Clarke," the words were spoken softly. She saw Lexa struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I can't leave you. Not now. You need a doctor by your side now." Clarke argued.

"We have healers. I will be fine. I need you to be safe while I recover."

The blonde merely shook her head again, tears running down her cheeks.

 

"Please Clarke. Go." The brunette croaked. Merely saying these few words but Lexa felt like she's been using so much strength. But Clarke's safety comes before everything, including her. Looking over at Titus, she pushed on, "Make sure she get to safety. Swear it to me."

 

"I swear to you, on my life Heda." Titus obeyed.

 

Turning her eyes back to Clarke, Lexa smiled weakly, "Go now. May we meet again." She tried to lift her hand but her strength failed her.

 

Clarke leaned in and plant a soft kiss on Lexa's lips, "I will find my way back to you again." 

 

Lexa smiled and whispered, "I'll be waiting," before her eyelids felt so heavy and she lost the fight to keep them open.

 

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted before checking her pulse, then her breathing. It's there, but weak. She's alive. She is. That was all she was able to do before she was dragged out by Murphy.

 

***************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, enjoy!

"Lexa?" The blonde asked hopefully as she opened her eyes.

 

"No, its me." Octavia said gently.

 

"Oh... What's up?" Clarke asked groggily. Her neck was stiff, falling asleep on the train seat was not a good idea.

 

"The radio. I think we're too far out of range, I need to get nearer to the Ark for it to work." Octavia told her.

 

"I'll go with you then." Clarke said, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

 

"That's what I'm waking you for." Octavia quipped before offering the blonde a hand.

 

Clarke took the offered hand and pulled herself up, "What? You don't want to go with Murphy?" She teased lightly.

 

"I rather go alone. And I would wish for Indra to rest. The journey seemed to wear her out. She seemed to be..." Octavia trailed off.

 

Clarke simply nodded her head. She understood what the girl meant. Even though the fighting spirit of the old warrior is back, her body was still fighting to keep up after the bullet wound.

 

"Let's get going then."

 

After letting Murphy knows, which the guy simply shrugged his shoulders again, the girls set out.

 

They were crouching low in the woods, being careful as they were not sure if the guards had left the area. The sun had started to descend and they were losing lights soon.

 

"I think here should work." Octavia grabbed the blonde arm and stopped her.

 

Clarke nodded and looked up, "Do you think we should get up to the trees or?"

 

Octavia followed her line of sight and decided, "Up. Better vantage point too." Tucking the radio to her pocket, she grinned at the blonde, "Think you can manage to climb a tree princess?"

 

Clarke snorted, "I'll let you know I ambushed a panther from a tree,"

 

Octavia lifted an eyebrow at her, "How it goes?"

 

"Completely missed." Clarke deadpanned.

 

Octavia let out a laugh.

 

"Hey, but I still managed to kill it!" The blonde huffed indignantly.

 

"Start climbing princess."

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

They were sitting on the tree for an hour, or maybe more. Clarke couldn't really tell but the sun had completely went down and their visions were limited. They tried to radio for Kane but there was no reply. Octavia simply shrugged and explained that sometimes it was not safe for Kane to answer, so they just had to keep trying.

 

"Try again." Clarke said.

 

Octavia rolled her eyes at the girl, "It's not even a minute since I last tried. Patience Griffin."

 

"He could be back in a minute!"

 

"Highly doubt so."

"Fine." The blonde sighed and folded her arms.

 

Her mind inevitably floated to Lexa and was only pulled back by a nudge to the rib. Looking over the girl beside her she raised her eyebrow.

 

"Wanna talk about it?" Octavia asked.

"About what?"

 

"You and commander."

 

"You mean how I'm still defending her after all these time?" Clarke quoted the girl.

 

"You can really bear grudges huh? Besides, I didn't mean it. At least not now." Octavia said softly.

 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

 

Letting a sigh, the girl replied, "I didn't see it." At the blonde's confused look, she continued, "You're in love with her."

 

Clarke found herself not denying the statement. An observation that didn't go unnoticed by the girl beside her.

 

"You're in love with her." Octavia confirmed.

 

Clarke pondered for a moment before settling with an answer, "Maybe."

 

Lightly pushing the blonde, Octavia laughed, "Come on! Maybe? Please!"

 

That seemed to put a smile on the blonde's face. But the smile soon turned into a frown.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Octavia asked worriedly.

 

Feeling the tears behind her eyes threatening to break through, the blonde shook her head and tried to hide it by turning her head away.

 

Refusing to back down, Octavia placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and gently turned her back, "She will be fine Clarke. She's strong."

 

"I hope so."

 

Pulling the blonde's head to rest on her shoulder, Octavia gently ran her hands through the blonde's tresses. They were sitting there in comfortable silence for a while before the blonde broke the silence, "Is it wrong?"

 

Frowning, Octavia asked, "What is?"

 

Clarke took a moment to answer. "Loving her. After what she did to us at the mountain, after Finn, after sending grounders to attack us at the dropship? Is it wrong to love her?" Clarke asked, voice filled with uncertainty.

 

"You already have all the answer to the question, Clarke. And is there really any right or wrong since we came down here? Are we all saints? Did we not all did something that are deemed wrong by others all just for the sake of survival?"

 

Clarke raised her head to stare at the younger girl.

"I'm not saying what she did was right, the mountain, TonDC missile and honestly, I'm still pissed with both of you. But sometimes, it's hard to be pissed because deep down, I know that's the only way. As much as saving everyone sounds right and good, in reality, it is not always possible. I guessed in a way, I'm glad that I'm not the one that's making all these hard choices."

 

When Clarke continued staring at the girl, Octavia frowned, "What?"

 

"You're all grown up huh?" Clarke teased.

 

"Shut up princess."

 

Clarke chuckled and returned her head to the girl's shoulder.

 

"So... You really love her huh?" Octavia asked.

 

Clarke found a smile creeping up her face again and she didn't hesitate to answer, "Yeah, I guessed I do."

 

Letting out a deep breath, the blonde said, "I didn't get to tell her."

 

"Tell her the next time you see her then."

 

"I will." Clarke promised. Pointing to the radio, she asked, "Should we try that again?"

 

"Seriously Clarke! Your patience is non-existent. How did the commander stand you?"

 

"Shut up O, just please try again will you?"

 

Octavia rolled her eyes and was about to comply when she heard movement. Putting a finger to her lips, she scouted the area from their vantage point. It wasn't long when she spotted the source of the sound. She looked at Clarke, tilting her head towards a group of people moving in the trees.

 

The two girls crouched lower, Octavia's hand slowing moving towards the sword strapped to her back while Clarke reached for her handgun beside her waist.

 

"Wait till they are in range." Octavia whispered and Clarke nodded. The darkness was making it hard for them to identify the group. But a mop of familiar blonde hair made Clarke squinted her eyes.

 

Aden! And is that?

 

The blonde's eyes grew wide and jumped from her spot without thinking, startling the group, whose arms were drawn, ready to fight.

 

"Clarke!" Octavia shouted before joining her friends on the ground. She was seething, what the hell was the blonde thinking. So much for the element of surprise. But her anger dissipated when she saw who they were facing.

 

"Lexa!" The blonde disregarded the weapons pointed at her and ran towards the unconscious girl on the back of another familiar face, Nyko.

 

"Wanheda." Aden exclaimed and the rest of the group lowered their weapons after realizing who the blonde was.

 

But Clarke seemed to be lost in her own world, her attention fully on the brunette, "What happened?"

 

"She was in danger in Polis, we have to get her out." A voice supplied.

 

Clarke turned and realized it was Ryder. He had been Lexa's personal bodyguard till he was missing in Polis. When she asked, Lexa merely mentioned she sent him on a mission.

 

"What do you mean in danger?" Octavia questioned.

 

Ryder was about to answer when Nyko cut in, "Not now, Heda needs some medical help, do you have some place safe?"

 

"Follow us." Clarke said hurriedly and everyone followed with haste.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

"Any contact made?" Indra asked when she saw Octavia walking in.

"No, but we met with-" the girl did not managed to finish her sentence as the old warrior simply pushed past her.

 

"Heda!" Indra called out in disbelief, "What happened?" She asked no one in particular.

 

"Later. Lay her down first. On the seat." Clarke commanded and pointed to the row of seat at the side.

 

She waited impatiently as Nyko laid the commander down before standing back and as Clarke started looking over the brunette.

 

"Her wound are bleeding. It may have opened up again. Do you have any bandages?" Clarke asked.

 

"Here!" Aden said, moving forward with a satchel.

 

"My satchel!" Nyko said in surprise.

 

Aden nodded, "I managed to grab it before we left."

 

"Thanks Aden!" Clarke smiled at the boy before turning to Nyko, "I need your help. We need to stop her bleeding."

 

The big guy nodded, "Tell me what to do."

 

The rest of the group left the two doctors to their work without another word.

 

"Ryder what happened?" Indra asked anxiously.

 

"Titus." Ryder answered with anger.

 

"That bloody bald dude!" Murphy exclaimed.

 

"Explain." Indra seethed.

 

"I was going to suppose to meet Heda in her room but when I reached, the guards told me she headed towards Wanheda's room. After waiting for a while, I thought that Heda had forgotten about our meeting so I went to look for her. When I reached Wanheda's room, I saw Heda unconscious on the bed and Titus was pointing a gun at Heda. I knocked him out and got Heda out of there." Aden answered.

 

Ryder nodded and continued, "I was at Nyko's tent for some herbs when he brought Heda there, seeking help." Shaking his head, he said angrily, "Before Nyko could help, some man barged in and attacked. They were trying to take Heda's life. We managed to kill them before deciding to get Heda out of Polis and seek your help at the Ark before the kill order is in place."

 

"Then be glad that you met us before you reached the Ark. The ark is no longer safe for you all." Octavia said.

 

"We know. That is why we were looking for a safe place to hide Heda while we look for Wanheda at the ark."

 

Octavia gaped, "I just told you the ark is unsafe. Are you insane?"

 

"They are not insane my second. It's our job, to protect our Heda at all cost." Indra explained.

 

They stared at each other in silence, Octavia was slightly in awe at them, their loyalty to the commander was unwavering.

 

"She's stable. Wanheda is with her." Nyko told the group, wiping away black blood on his hand with a cloth.

 

"Clarke?" Octavia asked, even though she already knew the answer.

 

"With Heda."

"Why don't you all take a rest first, I'll check on them." Murphy said and ignored the surprised look from Octavia while the rest of the grounders merely nodded and walked off, hearing Indra gritted out, 'that branwada flemkepa.'

 

He stopped a few steps away from the pair and watched as Clarke ran her hand tenderly through the brunette's hair. He felt his heart ached as a dark hair girl flashes across his mind. Emori. He hoped she's safe. When he witnessed how Clarke fought to keep the grounder commander alive from Titus, his own body went into automatic mode to help the blonde. To help the blonde fight her love.

 

Has Emori really changed him? Has love changed him? Did he really love the annoying dark hair girl? He find himself tired and scared thinking of these question.

 

Sinking down to the floor, he rested his back against the seat and watched the blonde, now whispering to the brunette before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Without realizing, he found himself smiling and watch the love between the two girls. It felt good, love felt good. Even if it felt foreign to him, it still felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I was supposed to let the two reunite after a few more chapters but I got impatient and changed the story a little.
> 
> I don't think I'm following the stupid City of Light storyline in my story. So don't expect my commander to link to that.
> 
> My story does not follow the 100 after ep 7 love scene. So the characters development are obviously going to be different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some overdue Clexa moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a little late but life and other commitments delayed me from writing. Lots of chocolate and a cherry top pushed me to update it though ;)
> 
> Enjoy! And thanks for the comments and kudos :)

Opening her eyes slowly, she took in her surrounding. Stale air and dim light greeted her. Underground station, right. She tried to lift her head when her stiff neck prevented her from excess movement. Sleeping at the bedside of Lexa's makeshift bed did not seem to be a good idea for her body but there was nowhere she rather be. 

 

Looking at the brunette sleeping serenely in front of her made her heart ache again. A sad smile crossed her face as she leaned in to whisper, "Wake up Lexa, please." Even though the lack of response was expected, it did nothing to dull the sharp pain in her heart. Lifting a hand to caress the commander cheeks, she became alarmed instantly. Lexa was running a temperature and was burning hot.

 

Gently lifting up the sleeping brunette's shirt, and peeling back the dressing, she checked the wound. It was still red and angry, as expected. But there was some yellowish fluid around the wound. Her heart started pounding hard, Lexa was having an infection, that's not good.

 

Placing the dressings back, she stood up and headed to look for the group. She walked in on Octavia and Indra in a heated conversation and paused, looking awkwardly at the two of them before clearing her throat when she was sure the two were not going to speak up.

 

"I need to get to Arkadia, O"

 

The girl stared at her wide eyes, "There's no way of getting back in. Someone has to open the secret panel from the inside and Kane is not responding."

 

"There should be other ways to get in. We used to be able to sneak in and out of camp Jaha all the time." 

 

"Just as you said, that's camp Jaha. Pike has tightened up the perimeter. I had trouble sneaking out to look for Indra. I only managed to get out thanks to Kane."

 

"Then I will go by the front gate!" Clarke snapped, turning to walk away before Octavia grabbed her by her arms and spun her around harshly.

 

"What the hell is your problem Clarke?" Octavia hissed.

 

"I need to get to Arkadia. I need to get my mum." 

 

Their raised voice got the attention of the rest of the group. 

 

Octavia shook her head and tried again, "If you're worried about your mum-"

 

"I'm not worried about my mum, I mean I am but this is not about her." The blonde explained exasperatedly, taking a deep breath she continued, "It's Lexa. Her wound is getting infected and I don't have the medical capability to help her. I need my mum and some antibiotic."

 

"And rushing into Arkadia is not a good way to help her Clarke. Remember what happened last time? I had to save you from Bellamy." Octavia reasoned.

 

"If I could get word to my mum while I'm inside, you can get her here, I'll just think of a way to escape myself.

 

The smaller girl let out a frustrated breath, "Look Clarke, you getting caught is not going to help Lexa. We will find a way to get word to your mum and the medicine. In the meantime you have to calm down."

 

"And what way do you suggest?" Clarke asked, frustration evident in her tone.

 

"We stick to our plan to try to reach Kane." 

 

"And I will gather some herbs to keep Heda's temperature down." Nyko spoke up.

 

"I'll go with you. I know what to look for, it'll be faster." Ryder nodded to Nyko.

 

Ryder gave Clarke's shoulder a squeeze before heading out with the grounder healer.

 

Turning to Octavia she said, "So I'll be going with you." 

 

"No you're not." 

 

The blonde frowned, "You can't go near the Ark alone, you need another pair of eyes."

 

"The state you're in right now will be more of a trouble to me than help." Octavia said bluntly.

 

"I'll go." The older woman spoke up before Clarke could argue. Without another word, Indra sheathed her sword and walked towards the exit, leaving her previous second to follow her.

 

Clarke stood there in a daze before a voice broke her out of it.

 

"You're stressing out." Murphy stated.

 

Clarke gave him a glare, making the man put up his hand, "Look, you're obviously stressing out here. You have to calm down."

 

That seemed to make Clarke snapped and she started walking menacingly towards the man, "Calm down? My girlfriend has been shot and is still not out of the danger and there's nothing I can do to help her! Not to mention she was almost assassinated by that bald idiot, I'm not sure what this means for her! And then we have the raving lunatic as the chancellor of the Ark problem, who will lock me up the second I stepped foot in the camp. And oh yeah, we will get killed if we are sighted outside of the barrier which hey, we are right now."

 

Murphy merely raised a eyebrow at the huffing blonde, "Done?"

 

When the blonde continued to stare at him without a reply, he continued, "Feel better?"

 

Clarke was surprised that she did feel a little better after throwing everything out but she refused to admit it.

 

Sticking his index finger out, Murphy said, "Those two grounder dudes are finding some weird herbs or something to help your girlfriend," noticing the blush on the blonde's cheek, he chuckled, "Yeah, you said girlfriend, which is very hot by the way." Earning another glare from the blonde, he smirked, "Chill, possessive much?" He continued when the blonde did not refute his statement, thrusting another finger out, "Two, let's not be bothered by that baldy. Pretty sure he's cuckoo. But we can sneak into some grounder village and see what's the news on the assassination if there's any."

 

"As for Pikey, little Blake is working on it to contact Kane. We can't take down Pike on our own. Not when he's elected by the people."

 

"Lastly, well, there's nothing we can do about that kill order of sky people in the barrier. It sucks but we just had to be real careful not to get caught I guess."

 

When Clarke continued to stare at him without expression, Murphy sighed, "Look, what I'm trying to say is, stop taking everything upon yourself. We are all here."

 

"Why are you here Murphy?" Clarke asked. She knew it sounded rude but she was curious about the boy's intention.

 

Murphy merely shrugged his shoulders, "You saved me once. When Bellamy tried to hang me. Guess I'm just trying to repay the favor."

 

Clarke knew there were more to it but she decided not to press right now, instead she said, "Thanks. For reminding I'm not alone."

 

Murphy just nodded awkwardly, he don't do kindness well. He never received much kindness in his life to began with. 

 

"I can sneak into the village to get news on Heda's assassination." 

 

The two sky people looked at the small blonde boy who offered.

 

"Aden, it's not safe for a child-" Clarke started but was interrupted by the boy.

 

"I am not a child! I am a natblida!" Aden said indignantly.

 

Clarke was stunned by the outburst. It was so easy to forget that the grounders culture is different from hers. As much as she hated it, she knew she had to respect their culture. Walking towards the boy, she placed her hands gently on his small shoulder, "Be safe."

 

Aden nodded his head determinedly and went off. 

 

"He'll be fine." Murphy said.

 

"He's only a child."

 

Murphy rolled his eyes, "A child that could easily kick my ass."

 

"Your ass is pretty much easy to kick John." Clarke said dryly.

 

"Touche. I'll keep an eye on him if that will lessen your worries princess." Murphy said, rising from his seat on the floor.

 

"Why would you want to help me?" Clarke asked suspiciously.

 

"Like I said, you saved my life." Before Clarke could say more, he strutted out with a lazy wave.

 

Now all alone, her thoughts started to wander again. She forced her mind to focus. They need a plan. She made a mental list of the things to do. Murphy was right surprisingly. She could not do everything herself, she needed help, to delegate, something Lexa taught her. She needed to make sure Lexa is fine, make contact with Kane, come up with a plan to take care of Pike and Titus. 

 

Clarke sighed. Life seemed to be so much simpler in space. Her head snapped towards the brunette when she heard a soft whisper of her name. At first, she thought her ears were playing tricks on her, that she imagined the voice. She rushed towards the brunette when she heard her called her name again.

"Lexa?" She called out desperately, hands moving strands of hairs away from the brunette face. She watched as Lexa's eyes slowly opened. She let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Clarke." Lexa croaked, her throat feeling rough, like she swallowed a stone.

 

"I'm here, I'm here, you're fine Lexa." Clarke grasped the brunette hand and brought it close to their face.

 

Lexa gave a small smile, "Are you okay?"

 

Clarke couldn't hold back the tears anymore as it streaked down her cheeks and let out a bitter laugh, "You're the one that got shot and you're asking if I'm fine?"

 

Lexa looked alarmed by the tears running down the blonde's face. She tried to sit up but winced in pain.

 

"Lie down Lexa, you can't risk opening your wound!" Clarke lightly chided.

 

"Why are you crying?" 

 

Clarke leaned into the brunette's hand on her face, gently wiping away the tears.

 

"I thought I've lost you." Clarke confessed before breaking down, tears free falling.

 

Lexa pushed herself up despite the blonde's protest and pulled her into her arms, "I'm here. You did not lose me."

 

Clarke buried her face into Lexa's neck and let her tears fell, "Leksa, ai hod yu in."

 

She felt the brunette smiled against her cheeks and a soft whisper, "I've always love you Klarke."

 

As much as Clarke liked to stay in this position, she could felt the high temperature of the brunette. Reluctantly, she pulled away from the brunette, she almost laughed at the pout on the brunette. But she forced herself to focus.

"How are you feeling? She asked softly.

 

"Fine." 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette's answer. "Lexa." She said sternly.

 

Lexa gave a small smile, how she missed the blonde's habit on calling on her lies. No one dares to question her but Clarke.

 

"I'm feeling very hot, like I'm burning up. And my wound hurts." She admitted.

 

Clarke heaved a sigh. She knew the brunette must be in a lot of pain. She could see it on her face but she also knew that that was as much she could get out from the brunette.

 

She gently pushed the blonde down on the bed, "Rest, help is on the way."

 

That was when Lexa realized that they were not in Polis. She was about to sit up again when the blonde's firm hand on her shoulder prevented her to do so.

 

"Clarke, where are we? What happened?"

 

Clarke gently shushed the brunette, "Rest first Lexa, I'll fill you in later."

 

Lexa was about to protest when she saw the firm look on the blonde's face and relented. She was feeling tired anyway, instead, she raised her hand to the blonde's arm and tugged gently, "Lay down with me." She asked, she could see the tiredness in the blonde's eyes.

 

"That's not a good idea, your wound may-" Any thoughts of finishing the sentence went out of her head when the brunette snaked her arms around Clarke's neck and pulled her down to connect their lips.

 

Lexa's mouth was soft, sliding over the blonde, slick and possessive. When the kiss ended, their lips stayed close together. Clarke smiled and murmured, "That's not fair commander."

 

Lexa merely hummed and gave an infuriating smirk. Clarke chuckled, relieved at seeing her playful commander, a side no one but her had witness.

 

"Let me hold you." Lexa muttered and frowned when the blonde shook her head.

 

Clarke carefully slide down beside Lexa and snaked one of her arm under the brunette's neck, allowing the brunette to rest on her arm while her other free arm rest itself on the brunette's waist, carefully avoiding the wound. She pressed a kiss to Lexa's hair and mumbled, "I want to hold you."

 

Lexa couldn't hold back her grin and snuggled closer to the blonde. Her eyes slowly closing when she heard the blonde soft words.

 

"I've found my way back to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, please remember to support the Trevor project!
> 
> Https://www.classy.org/fundraise?fcid=625415
> 
> It's ok if you are unable to donate, you can still support it by spreading the words :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little good news for Clarkey and a small Clexa moment as the story progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comment :) Gave me motivation to write.
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than the usual ones. 
> 
> The story pace may seemed slow because well, we are not as rushful as some Jbrat, good story takes as long as it takes to tell :)

The man walked slowly into the room, dropping grudgingly to his knee before the throne.

 

"Rise." A cold and smug tone commanded.

 

Titus rose and stared at the girl on the throne. Lexa's throne. Or at least it used to be, before a certain sky girl killed her. That's what his mind chose to believe.

 

"How are the preparation coming along? When will my ascension take place?" Ontari asked, hands idly tracing the arm rest of the throne.

 

Titus clenched his jaws and swallowed.

 

At the lack of answer, Ontari's hands froze on the armrest and looked at the flamekeeper.

 

"You will answer your heda!" She barked but that did not faze the man. He merely kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

 

"Heda's body-" he paused when a sharp look was sent his way. He cleared his throat and corrected himself, "Lexa's body was stolen before I was able to retrieve the flame." 

 

He almost flinched this time when the girl let out a loud savage scream. Lexa may be infuriating at times but she was never this...savage. His heart ached for his previous student. 

 

Storming down the dais, Ontari grabbed Titus by his robe and gritted, "Who?" 

 

"Ryder and Nyko." Titus answered calmly, still refusing to look into the eyes of the girl.

 

"Find them, find her body and perform your duties." Ontari spat before releasing her hold on the man.

 

He watched as the girl settled back on the throne, resting smugly on it. 

 

"You have your orders. Dismissed."

 

Titus bowed before heading out of the throne room. When the door closed behind him, he paused and looked back. Did he made the wrong choice? Regardless the answer, he knew one thing for sure, he created a monster. 

 

He was horrified by what Ontari had done. The girl had no honor. She slitted their throats while they slept. When he arrived at the nightbloods' room, he could not believe his eyes. They were all dead. She merely looked up at him, with black blood dripping down her face and sword before saying coldly, "Clean up the mess. By order of your new Heda."

 

His knees almost collapsed. But he knew he had no choice. As the flamekeeper, he had to pass on the flame and Ontari is the only nightblood left.

 

It was all the sky girl's fault. She ended Lexa's life. She forced his hands. Titus let out a sigh, it was time to perform his duties whether he liked it or not. He had to find Lexa's body and pass on the flame.

 

****************************************************************************************************************

 

Sliding the carriage door close to Lexa's temporary "bedroom", Clarke made her way to the station platform where the two grounders sat near a pile of woods in various sizes.

 

"What are you all doing?" She asked while stretching her body. She did not dare to move much while holding the brunette for fear of aggravating the wound, therefore sacrificing her already stiff body to be even stiffer.

 

"We're gonna start a fire to brew the medicine for Heda's fever." Nyko explained, busying himself with the said task.

 

"We went hunting as well for dinner, we'll cook them when the fire is started." Ryder said.

 

Clarke looked behind them and saw a couple of dead rabbits. It's ironic that when she was in space reading about these fluffy creatures, she thought of how cute they were and how she would love to have one as pet. But once she was sent down here, survival seemed to triumph over everything else.

 

"Anything I can do to help?" Clarke asked, feeling awkward standing around.

 

"How is Heda?" Nyko asked.

 

Before the blonde could answer, Octavia's excited voice reached before herself.

 

"Clarke!" 

 

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked anxiously, moving towards the girl.

 

Holding up the radio, Octavia grinned.

 

"I made contact!" 

 

Clarke felt her heart raced, "How it goes?"

 

"Kane said the situation is dire in Arkadia. He can't stay on the radio for long but we set up a meeting." Seeing Clarke's hopeful look, she nodded, "We told him about Lexa. He will try to sneak out with your mum if possible but he will bring the medicine that are needed if Abby couldn't come."

 

Clarke got worried, "Why wouldn't she be able to come? Is my mum ok?"

 

"Don't worry, your mum is fine. It's just that its too suspicious for both of them to disappear at the same time. Furthermore, your mum is one of the two doctors at Arkadia, her absence would be too obvious." Octavia assured her.

 

Clarke nodded, "When?" 

 

"Tomorrow morning."

 

"Morning? That's too dangerous, we should meet them when it's dark. The dark will provide us cover." Clarke frowned.

 

"The perimeter of Arkadia are heavily guarded during the dark. Their only chance of sneaking past the guards are in the morning during the shift change." Indra said before walking towards the two grounder man before wordlessly picked up a rabbit and started skinning it to prepare it for cooking.

 

Clarke looked back towards her friend and felt her heart lifted a little. Help is coming. "Thanks O." She said gratefully.

 

The girl merely nudged her gently before asking, "How is the commander?" 

 

Clarke let out a sigh. "She needs the antibiotic. I think her wound are getting infected. Her fever is still not going down too."

 

"You know what she needs?"

 

"What?"

 

"A bath."

 

Clarke thought about it for awhile. Octavia was right. Lexa was clammy and sweaty now. A bath may cool her down.

"You're right!" Clarke's face brightened up before it fell.

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"There's not really a bathroom here and I don't think its safe for us to go down to the lake with the kill order and all."

 

Octavia grinned, "You leave that to me. I will get you her bath." 

 

Clarke looked skeptical, "O, what are you going to do? Please don't do anything risky."

 

The girl's grin merely grew, "Don't worry Griffin." Octavia was about to leave before she paused and looked around. "Where is John and the little kid?"

 

"Aden insisted on finding out more on news of Lexa's. Murphy went with him."

 

"He did? The John I knew will never volunteer for anything that could endanger his life."

 

Clarke shrugged, "He seemed different."

 

Octavia nodded, "Whatever. I'll get going. The commander will get her bath after dinner." Octavia promised before walking towards the grounders around a now burning fire. She exchanged some words with Gustus before pulling him up on his feet and towards the exit.

 

Indra merely shook her head at her previous second before turning her attention to the rabbits she's skinning for dinner. Without look up, she informed, "Dinner will be ready soon."

 

"Thank you. I'll check up on Lexa." Clarke said.

 

"The medicine will be ready soon too. I'll bring it in when its ready."

 

"Mochof." Clarke replied before heading towards Lexa's carriage. 

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

"Can you slow down?" Murphy grumbled.

 

"Can you keep up?" Aden shot back.

Murphy rolled his eyes. Why did he get himself into such predicament? And how is the little shit able to walk faster than him? His legs are definitely longer than the little shit. A hand stopped him from moving forward before pulling him down to a crouch.

 

Aden moved a finger to his lips and pointed to the front. Murphy saw two grounders guards standing there.

 

"Let's go around them. Keep your breathing down. You are too loud." Aden said before moving past Murphy.

 

Murphy was about to move when a hand grabbed him from the back and threw him on the ground, letting out a groan as he fell.

 

Aden turned around irritatedly, "I told you to be quiet-" he froze when he saw a spear pointed at his companion's chest on the floor. He let out a curse and contemplated on his options. One guard, he could fight his way out.

 

His hand slowly reached for the sword beside his waist.

 

"Hod op (Stop)" A voice close to his back hissed and a hand clamped down on his hand, pinning it to the back. Aden was quickly disarmed and a blow to the head turned his world black.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

"Lexa, wake up." Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear, softly planting a kiss below the brunette's ear.

 

She watched as the brunette slowly opened her eyes, groggily asking, "Clarke?"

 

She couldn't help smiling at the the brunette. She looked so different than when she was giving orders charismatically as the commander. Sleepy Lexa looked adorable now and it warmed Clarke's heart that she was the only one that gets to see it. 

 

A lazy grin formed on Lexa's face, "Why are you smiling?" 

 

"You looked so cute when you just woke up." Clarke said, fingers mindlessly tracing the brunette's face.

 

Lexa scrunched up her face before frowning, "What is cute?" 

 

Lexa's innocent look caused Clarke to burst out laughing, "You my love. You're cute." When Lexa continued staring at her in confusion, she tilted her head and tried to think of another way to explain, "adorable?" With that, Lexa nodded, "I can assure you I'm not."

 

Clarke leaned down to press her lips chastely on the girl, mumbling against her lips, "How about you trust me and let me be the judge of it?"

 

The brunette chuckled softly, "I'm afraid you're bias, ai niron."

 

Clarke smiled at the term of endearment, "Come on, it's time to take your medication."

 

As expected, Lexa did not make it easy, "I'm fine, I do not need any medicine."

 

"Are you a fisa?" 

 

"No, but-"

 

"Good, then listen to your fisa and take your medicine." Clarke said, before gently helped the brunette up to a sitting position. She took the medicine left by Nyko, scooping a small scoop of it on the spoon and blew at it gently before offering it to the brunette.

 

Lexa drank it slowly and the two of them repeating the process till the bowl was empty. Clarke set the bowl on the floor, looking at the brunette, "Feel better?"

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Medicine are not instant miracle Klarke. I thought you are a fisa?" She teased gently.

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the girl, "I meant do you feel better after resting?"

 

"A little." 

 

"Do you wish to wash yourself? Octavia got some water from the lake."

 

"Yes, I would like to take a bath."

 

Clarke shook her head, "No bath. I forgot about your wound when Octavia went to fetch a bath. You are to keep your wound dry."

 

"I guess I will listen to the fisa and just wash myself then." Lexa smiled, trying to peel the shirt off herself but grimaced at the pain.

"Let me help you." Clarke said as she gently pried the shirt up the brunette's body while biting her lips to stop smiling at the blush forming on the brunette's cheeks.

 

When she got the shirt off the brunette, Clarke was staring unabashedly at the brunette's body. Her face heated up when the thoughts of their love making found their way to her mind.

 

"Klarke?" Lexa smirked knowingly.

 

"Shof op Leksa." The blonde lowered her head to hide her blush while reaching for the cloth and basin of water. Then in a softer tone, she asked shyly, "Would you like me to help to clean you?"

 

"Yes. Thank you. I wouldn't be able to move much." Lexa replied. 

 

Clarke nodded before starting the task of cleaning Lexa. She dipped the cloth into the basin before wrangling the water out. Placing the wet cloth on the brunette shoulder, she gently moved the cloth across the shoulder blades.

 

She was about to repeat the process when the brunette's hand were on the blonde's chin, gently coaxing the blonde to look at her.

 

"You do not have to be shy around me Klarke." She smiled, "I belong to you."

 

Clarke shook her head and let out an anxious sigh, "How can I when you keep saying words like that?"

The brunette titled her head in confusion, "Words like what?" A flash of worry flashed upon the brunette's face, "Are you ashamed of our love?"

 

Clarke hastened to refute and calmed her love, "No no no Lexa, I'm not. Why would I be ashamed of our love? It's just that...I'm not good in expressing my...feelings." Clarke stammered.

 

Lexa nodded simply, "I understand. If I've made you uncomfortable, I will show more self control when expressing my affection for you."

 

"That's not what I mean Lexa."

 

The brunette looked lost.

 

Taking the brunette's hand in hers, she took a breath, "Give me some time. It's just that, I seemed to be lacking in experience in that area."

 

Lexa squeezed the hands holding hers, "I understand. You can take as long as you needed."

 

"Thank you." Clarke mumbled, grateful that Lexa was understanding.

 

"Besides, if I recall correctly, you don't seemed to have a problem in expressing your love for me a few days ago." Lexa grinned.

 

Clarke knew exactly what the brunette was talking about and could not stopped the flush rushing through her head. A quick mumble of 'shof op' came out of her mouth before she picked up the discarded cloth and started washing Lexa again.

 

When she reached the brunette's ample bosom, her hands paused and hovered above them. She swallowed and looked up to see the brunette staring intensely at her. She had always love the way Lexa stared at her, like she was the only one she see in the world and nothing else matters. It always made her heart raced. 

 

"Lex-" the blonde did not managed to finish her words when Lexa's lips crashed to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey... Evil to end the chapter like this? :]


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's clexa love time. Do I need to say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is dedicated to Clexa time. Story will progress in next chapter.

The cloth was left forgotten on the floor while the two women lost themselves in each other. Clarke was enjoying the feel of Lexa's lips against hers. Snaking her hand to the back of the brunette's head, she held Lexa's head closer to her. Lexa's tongue slid across Clarke's lips, gently asking for the entry that was quickly granted to her. Not wasting any time, Lexa's tongue explored and taste Clarke thoroughly.

 

A soft whimper escaped the blonde, causing Lexa to grin. Lexa reached out, trying to pull the blonde to her lap. Clarke understood and complied, straddling Lexa's lap, lips still connected, refusing to leave each other. She leaned back when she felt Lexa trying to lift her shirt. Feeling impatient, she pulled the shirt off her swiftly and discarded it to the floor.

 

Clarke smirked when she saw Lexa staring mesmerizingly at her full, perky breast.

 

"So beautiful." Lexa whispered before taking one pebbled bud into her mouth for a tender kiss. She let her lips wrapped around the hardened nipples while tracing random circles along the flesh with her tongue, enjoying the moans the blonde was letting out.

 

Clarke let her hands brushed along the swell of Lexa's breasts, causing Lexa to gasp and threw her head back. Clarke's lips planted themselves at the exposed neck, nipping gently before sucking at the pulse point.

 

"Clarke, please." Lexa breathed out.

 

Clarke leaned back and stared at her handiwork, a hickey forming. A proud smile crossed her lips before a pleasure ripped through her body. She looked down and saw Lexa had returned her attention to her breasts. Lexa was sucking eagerly on one while her free hand was kneading the other.

 

"God Lexa!" Clarke bit her lower lips and pulled Lexa's head closer to her breasts. She felt her core heating up and started grinding it against Lexa's abdomen. Lexa moaned when she felt the wetness Clarke was leaving on her abdomen.

 

"Lexa..." Clarke said breathlessly.

 

"Mm.." Lexa hummed in a noncommittal tone, totally focused on the blonde's mounds.

 

"I need you. Please, in me." Clarke panted, taking Lexa's hand on her breast and guided it to her pants zipper. She groaned loudly when Lexa cupped her core.

 

Lexa's mouth finally left the blonde's nipple and leaned into the blonde's ear, whispering huskily, "You are so wet. Are they for me?"

 

Clarke felt her inside almost exploded.

Giving the blonde's ear a gentle nip, Lexa asked again, "I did not hear your answer Clarke."

 

Biting her lips, the voice of Lexa sent a pleasure that shot straight to her core. As if she needed any reminder, the brunette gave Clarke's clothed core another squeeze. Clarke was sure more wetness leaked out.

 

"Yes!" She gasped out, upon seeing Lexa's smug look, she gave the brunette a playful slap on the shoulder.

 

Lexa laughed before she wasted no time and unbuttoned Clarke's pants. Zipper soon followed. Clarke stood up to push her pants down. She was about to push her panties down when Lexa stopped her.

 

"Let me." Lexa said before moving Clarke's hand away. She moved the blonde back a few steps before lowering herself to her knees. Looking at Clarke, her eyes gently asked for permission. Clarke merely leaned down to place a kiss on the brunette 's head.

 

Lexa gently peeled down the blonde's panties. Before the blonde could step out of them, she felt Lexa's fingers running themselves along her slit, causing her to almost lose her balance. Lexa gave her another look before slipping her fingers through the wetness.

 

Clarke gave a shout before grasping the brunette shoulder for balance when Lexa's tongue started a flicking, thrusting motion on her clit before taking it in her mouth and started sucking on it. Clarke could not stop the pleasure that ripped through her as well as a loud scream of the brunette's name.

 

Lexa did not let Clarke rest from her orgasm. She pushed a finger into the blonde and start a slow thrust. When the blonde finally came down from her high, Lexa inserted another finger in and let her thumb massaged Clarke's clit.

 

Clarke couldn't stop chanting Lexa's name. She tugged on the brunette's arm, pulling her up. Lexa complied and started to get up but her fingers never stop their thrusting. Clarke pushed the brunette back to sit down before climbing onto her lap. She smiled at Lexa before starting to ride her fingers.

 

Lexa couldn't stop the moan escaping her when she saw Clarke riding her fingers. She felt her own wetness seeping through her own folds. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and felt her muscle tightening around Lexa's fingers.

 

"Let it go. Come for me Clarke." Lexa encouraged, enjoying the view of the blonde grinding on her fingers. She smiled smugly when the blonde finally came again with a loud scream of her name.

 

She slowed her thrusting and let the blonde ride out her orgasm. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder tiredly. Lexa chuckled lightly, "Did I wear you out?"

"I think so." Clarke mumbled, not bothering to lift her head up.

 

Lexa began planting kisses at random places on the blonde. She felt herself smiled when she heard the blonde's soft whisper, "I love you Heda."

 

Pulling the blonde's head back from her shoulder, she smiled at the blonde, "Ai hod yu in, Ambassador."

 

"Your turn commander." Clarke grinned before pushing the brunette down to lie down. "Just lay back and enjoy."

 

She let her mouth worshipped Lexa's breasts before moving down. She hovered at the brunette's entrance, "What do you want?" Her breath tickling the brunette's core, causing her to writhe.

 

"Inside. Now. Clarke."

 

Clarke clicked her tongue, "So demanding. Is that an order Heda?"

 

Lexa whimpered. Clarke let her fingers ran through Lexa's folds. "So wet." She used her other hands to hold down Lexa's thigh when the brunette's hips bucked. "Easy there. You don't want to reopen your wound."

 

"Then stop teasing me." Lexa growled.

 

Clarke gave the brunette an infuriating grin, letting her fingers ran through the wetness once more before bringing it to her lips. Her tongue came out to licked the wetness off her fingers, causing Lexa to gave a loud groan, "Clarke..."

 

"Hmm...you taste really good Heda."

 

"Clarke, please..."

 

Hearing Lexa beg does wonder to her own core. Clarke finally gave in and thrust deep, once, twice, before she lost count. Lowering her face to the brunette's entrance, Clarke locked eyes with the brunette and took the brunette's clit in her mouth, sucking on it slowly.

 

Lexa felt heat shot down her belly when she saw Clarke's hands pleasuring herself.

 

"Come with me Heda." Clarke said huskily, before returning her lips to take Lexa's clit in her mouth. One hand pumping hard in Lexa while the other in herself.

 

Their eyes remained locked together till Lexa squeezed them shut, feeling her orgasm coming.

 

"Scream my name Heda."

 

"Clarke!" Lexa let out when she felt her orgasm tore through her. She felt Clarke trembled and knew the blonde came with her.

 

Clarke collapsed on Lexa's thigh with a huge smile on her face while the brunette tried to catch her breath above her.

 

She soon felt Lexa tugging on her. She relented and let the brunette cradled her body against hers. She snuggled herself into the crook of Lexa's neck, breathing her in content. They laid together in comfortable silence, with soft kisses in between.

 

After a while, Lexa broke the silence, "I think I love letting you bath me Clarke."

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. I was sick last week and the mood just wasn't there when your nose is leaking and writing a love scene don't go well together.
> 
> I tried my best in writing smut. I hope it did not suck too badly.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
